Road Home
by nightnovice
Summary: Logan gets a little push to find his way home. This is a quick one shot that came to me. Enjoy!


Logan gets a little push and finds that all roads can lead home. Rory and Logan

Standard Disclaimer: Fun to write, sadly not my characters.

Road Home

Rory rolled over and threw her arm over her eyes; her voice came out slightly breathless. "We have got to stop meeting like this. It's been three months and if this keeps happening we will never move on."

"Ace, you say that every town", he chuckled. "Tell you what, let's move on, agree to a long engagement and you can stop feeling guilty about our little meetings." His hands roamed her form giving her tingles.

"Logan, are you sure? You said it was all or nothing, then you left. Then the day I arrive in Iowa you have me moved to a nicer hotel where you surprise me and _**this**_ __keeps happening." She sighed waving her hand across the bed for emphasis.

"Rory, _**this**_ keeps happening because I was an idiot and never should have let it stop." He rebutted.

"You know, you never did tell me how you found me." She queried.

"Well, if you say yes, I think Hugo should be best man." He chuckled.

"Explain that one to me, and will Finn and Colin forgive you?" She pulled herself into a seated position and wrapped the sheet around her top.

He smirked and traced her legs under the sheets, "Well, you see the day you accepted the job, I got a one word email from him, it said IDIOT!, all capitols and with an exclamation point, attached was your scheduled itinerary and there you have it. I fired him a thank you and made plans to meet you at the first stop and as you know I have been making as much effort to surprise you as often as I can."

He ducked under the sheet to pepper her legs with kisses. It didn't take long for her to slip back under and whisper, "Thank you Hugo."

The next morning she woke grinning and burst into a fit of giggles, her antics roused him from sleep. "Hey, what's so funny? Let me in on the joke."

She stilled her giggles and gazed at him lovingly, "I'm just happy, I was so miserable since graduation, you have no idea. Then you showed up and we, well you know, and you keep showing up and we keep, "she bounced up and waved her hands around, "then you tell me Hugo played cupid. You still want me to marry you and I was dreaming, then it was real and I am just so happy!"

He chuckled and rose to meet her lips in a kiss, "So, in all of that is there a Yes Logan I will marry you?"

"Yes Logan, I WILL MARRY YOU!" She flung herself over him laughing and peppering his face with kisses.

Suddenly she stopped and grabbed his t-shirt off the floor quickly tossing it on, completely confusing him. She looked panicked. She was pacing and waving her arms obviously having a dilly of a conversation in her head. He rose from the bed pulled on his boxers and turned her to himself wrapping his arms around her in hopes of stilling her.

"Hey, what is it, what happened to happy?" He soothed rubbing her back gently.

"I haven't told mom about this, about us, I didn't want her to make me feel guiltier than I already did. Now I have to tell her and I just don't know what to expect, you know. Then there are our friends and families and oh all of Hartford and the DAR!" She was breathless.

"It's going to be OK, I promise, if it helps Finn and Colin know so they have probably told the whole of the Brigade so I am sure rumors have been flying all over Hartford. Your grandparents love me and your dad and I get along, I even get along with Luke so I think we'll have a pretty strong team backing us up with your mom. Lorelai liked me once and I am sure I can work the charm on her again." His voice was reassuring and calmed her. He felt her melt into his embrace.

"Now come back to bed and let me show you what to expect as my fiancé." He wiggled his brows and swopped her up tossing her on the bed and quickly rid her of the shirt and himself of the boxers while he reminded her of what she had to look forward to.

She was sleeping peacefully and he carefully extracted himself from her embrace. He pulled on his boxers, t-shirt and pants then stepped into his shoes, grabbed his wallet, cell and keys then slipped out the door. He hastily texted her _grabbing breakfast brb_ and headed to his car. While he was driving to a café they had eaten at before his mind went back to her concerns, namely his family. His mother had been furious that she had turned him down then giddy saying he had dodged that one. His father had seemed sad, so maybe he would be helpful. Then there was his grandfather, the old coot had actually offered him a cigar. He knew for sure Honor was on his side at least mostly because she had encouraged him all this time to get Rory back in to the family ASAP! She missed the bubbly and charming Gilmore's and thought he would never find a better match then Rory. He smiled at that thought and decided he would call her first.

Rory woke and rolled over to touch Logan and was surprised to find the bed empty and cold, how long had she slept? She stretched and reached over to the table grabbing her phone. She saw his note and smiled, he was so sweet to her. She got out of bed, showered and dressed, choosing a nicer pair of slacks and a cashmere sweater she knew he was fond of. Then suitably presentable she picked up her laptop, sat on the couch and skyped her mom, this would have to be a face to face call.

Lorelai heard the familiar tone and accepted the call from her desk at the Inn. "Long lost daughter of mine, I am so happy you called. Tell mommy have you met Michelle or Barack Obama yet, did you offer them coffee? Hey," she seemed to look around at her daughter's accommodation, "nice diggs is there something you want to tell mommy? Oh, did you get a new boytoy?"

As she said this Logan re-entered the room and smiled.

"Actually mom, you aren't far off, and it's not a new boy it's, drumroll please, LOGAN, tada she said as he handed her coffee and plopped down beside her.

"Hi Lorelai, surprise!" He beamed at her then waved, "I am going to pop into the shower and leave you to talk. " He kissed her cheek and slipped away.

Rory took a swig of her coffee, "Mom, are you still there? You are awfully quiet."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "How long? I knew you seemed happier, but I thought it was the job, the adventures maybe even a new boy, but LOGAN HUNTZBERGER?! What are you thinking?!"

"Mom, calm down, I know it's a bit of a shock, but really he is why I have been happy all this time. He met up with me in Iowa and at several other stops and this morning I agreed to a long engagement." Rory spoke quickly but ended with a glowing smile.

"Well kid, if he makes you happy and you look HAPPY, I guess all I can say is I'm happy for you. You know your grandmother is going to start planning the moment you call right? She probably has Vera Wang on speed dial, maybe even Ines di Santo if you want something jewel encrusted. You'll need to make sure she knows though that it will crush Sookie if she can't cater and make you a fabulous cake!" She ranted.

"Mom, thank you, I know this is weird but you are taking it better than I hoped, so thank you." Rory was touched by her mother's enthusiasm and teasing.

The two caught up well Rory enjoyed a second cup of coffee and a muffin Logan had brought in. After finishing her breakfast she signed off promising to call again soon.

She was closing the laptop when Logan sat beside her enjoying his tea and a muffin. "That seemed to go well, is everything OK?"

"Surprisingly yeah, she even teased me about Grandma's speed dial and ability to command a wedding fit for the Royals in less than three weeks." She giggled, "I think she is really ok with this. Sure she was a bit shocked at first but then she saw how happy I am and that was really all she needed."

"Well, just to be fair, well I was out I called Honor, she is over the moon for us and of course Finn and Colin can't wait to give me a bachelor party to beat all. Who shall we tell next, and I like the skype thing, look at you all tech savvy." He teased.

Logan explained how he thought Mitchum might actually be the best one to call next so they set up on speakerphone since he was in the office and didn't like the whole video thing. The secretary put him right through.

"Logan, son, good to hear from you, to what do I owe this pleasure? I hope it's not bail money for you and the chuckleheads." Mitchum's tone was professional but stern as usual.

"No dad, actually so you know, you are on speaker, Rory's here and we wanted to let you know we are engaged." He was right to the point. The phone was silent. "Dad, are you there?"

"Oh, sorry son, you just shocked me, you mean to say I am getting Miss Gilmore as a daughter in law after all. Rory you are leaving the campaign to marry my son?" He seemed taken aback. "Miss Gilmore your work has been exemplary I can't imagine you are hating being a reporter so soon?"

Rory blushed and Logan held her hand, "Thank you sir, but no I am not leaving we have agreed to a long engagement and I really am enjoying the campaign trail."

They spoke briefly about the best way to inform Shira and Elias and Mitchum suggested a formal announcement in the society pages in a week or so with a tasteful announcement and a supportive comment or two from family to soothe the DAR. They agreed and Logan agreed to have a photo to him by Friday.

"Well, that was amazingly easy" Logan sighed as he kissed Rory 's cheek as the call was ended. "He seemed truly happy that we worked things out."

"I guess we make the easiest calls now, Grandma and then my dad at least I think they will be easy. "She stated.

The calls to the Gilmore's and Chris went as expected with many congratulations and Emily promising to not rush to plan until given the go ahead, but she assured them the moment they were ready she could plan it in any way they desired. A quick call had to be made to Hugo letting him know his evil plan had worked and asking if on the day he would stand as best man, he was touched and more than pleased to accept the honor. Logan and Rory leaned back on the sofa, they were tired out from the calls having been on the phone nonstop for just over three hours and they also realized they were starved. They grabbed their jackets and headed out to find a place for lunch. Since the Senator was from Chicago her job was keeping her there for the week and Logan had decided to join her since it would be the longest time they would be together before the holiday break, so they had lots to choose from. They found a darling Irish pub and sat down to enjoy the meal. After the meal they decided to take in some sights since this was her only full day off and he promised to get her to bed early so she wouldn't be late to the rally.

They returned to the hotel to shower and change for their dinner reservations when they were greeted by a small contingent of Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Rosemary, Paris and Doyle, "SURPRISE!" They cheered in unison, "Took you long enough to get here, "Paris grouched.

"Now you two run along upstairs change into your club clothes and prepare to celebrate your engagement properly. With us I mean I am sure you already sealed the deal." Finn waved his brows and winked.

"So much for getting you to bed at a decent hour, tell you what we can save a little time and shower together." Logan leered playfully.

She giggled, "It is more time efficient and fun, guess I'll call and cancel our reservation first as is seems our friends have hijacked our evening."

They had enjoyed the shower and were getting dressed when suddenly Rory froze, turning a paler shade than he imagined she could. "Ace, honey", he said helping her to sit down, "what happened, what's wrong?"

"I can't, you can't – OH GOD! You, you miscreant! Propose again right now, nicely I need a story I can share, and the real proposal isn't EVER leaving this room – GOT IT!"

Logan laughed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He walked to his suitcase retrieving a familiar box, "Ace, love of my life, forgive my stupidity in the way I did this the first time, forgive my walking away. You are all I need in a woman and more that I ever deserved. Make me the happiest man and agree to marry me one day, any day of your choosing and I will be the happiest man on earth!" He got down on one knee and raised the ring towards her. She nodded and extended her hand.

"Logan, my MAC, I will marry you one day, it may not be as soon as you would like but I promise I will marry you, and I forgive your foolish behavior." She said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

He rose and raised her into his arms kissing her deeply. She sighed into his shoulder, I wish we could consummate this one, but our friends are waiting.

He chuckled at the thought grabbed their coats and lead them to the elevator, "In Omnia Paratus!" Right Ace?

"You jump I jump Jack!" She beamed at him and they kissed sweetly.

-END-


End file.
